


Red Reality

by Lisa_Love



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I love my bby Wanda, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, NEITHER DID WANDA, PIETRO DIDNT DESERVE THIS, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Travel, Wanda and Peggy KICKIN ass, Wanda deserves so much better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Love/pseuds/Lisa_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda gets stuck in 1942 Brooklyn. The night Howard Stark shows off his lastest invention. The night Steve finally gets drafted into the military. And why is she naked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She could still feel his energy. Pietro's. It was a twin thing. Even before they got their powers. It was fast, whispy, and silvery. It made her feel safe, even in this floating water prison. 

Unlike other times where it was comforting, it was angry. It felt like fire in her veins. Pietro saw her like this. All tied up in a straitjacket with a shock collar around her neck. As if she were an animal. 

Her cell didn't contain a bed like the others. They thought a freak like her didn't deserve one. If she did something they didn't like-ZAP. 

She was smart enough not to use her powers. Too many guards. Not even she was that powerful. Yet. 

Her thoughts trailed off to Vision, or Vis as she called him. How could he do this to her? Put her in this hell. She felt a strong attraction to the android. Hell, she didn't even know if a robot could return her feelings but it sure looked and sounded like he did. 

Pietro's energy didn't quit. She was getting fed up. She flared up her own red energy trying to calm him down. ZAP. Fuck, they put a detector on her collar. 

She snorted. She can't believe that she was so stupid. Of course they'd put a detector on her collar. They weren't that dumb. 

That shock really fired Pietro up. "Pietro, stop." She hissed under her breath. The energy halted, but slowly start again. Only this time it wasn't angry. It was a lot calmer. 

She sighed. Something inside her pinched. Hard. She could feel her energy getting fired up. God she hadn't felt like this ever since Hydra had put these powers into her. 

She suddenly felt powerful, and sick. She could feel herself heating up. ZAP. The detector must've caught that. 

She was sick and tired of that damned little neck collar. She breathes heavily before screaming into an oblivion of red energy. It shot out of her and spread like wildfire. It shut down the entire prison. All the lights, cameras, and her shock collar.

She ripped out her arms and she felt free. "YA CMON LIL RED GET US OUT OF HERE TOO!" She heard her cell mate yell. It was Sam Wilson. She saw Clint and the other man- (Scott?) cheering for her. 

Her stomach suddenly blew with pain. She crumpled over. 

She could hear the faint noise of her name being called. 

Her throat was going sore from all that screaming. 

She can't hear anything. No matter how much she screams. 

Her body feels numb. 

The only thing she felt next was cold wet cement. And the smell of garbage. 

She starts to regain her eyesight again. She sees stars. Thousands of tiny little twinkling lights. 

She feels peaceful. 

Wait. 

She shoots up and looks down. She's naked. Butt naked. How the hell? She curses in Sokovian. She looks at her surroundings. In an alley way. In what looks like New York? Looks like one of the older, places you could find. 

Did she teleport? No she can't teleport. Or can she? "No no I can't teleport." She whispers. She shivers. It's cold. 

'Without any clothes it's colder.' She sarcastically told herself. Clint was rubbing off on her. She smiled softly. 

Wanda's face crumpled into a serious look. 'Clothes clothes where can I find some?' 

She looked at the trash cans laying in the corner. Using her powers she telekineticly moved the trash pieces to see if she could find any old clothing. 

Children shoes.

Her feet were always small but not this tiny. 

She finally found an old blue blanket. Wrapping herself in it and tying it at the top so it wouldn't fall. 

She slowly got out of the alley way and looked at the empty streets. Must be at least 1am or later than that. They never did tell them the time at the prison. 

It wasn't bright out. Which was strange. Even in these parts of New York the lights were always on. In the limited light she could see a shop. 

A clothing shop. Yes! She quickly ran over to the small shop which was closed. 'I could break the window.' No no that would set an alarm. She looked through the window of the door. 

She looked behind and made sure no body was watching before opening the unlocking the door with her powers. 

She let herself inside and tried to find a light switch. All she could find were some Buttons up against the wall. Wanda pressed one of the buttons and one of the lights flickered on. 

She looked at the clothing racks and at the mannequins. These clothes looked like they belong in the 1940's. They were better than nothing, she told herself. 

She found and out on some underwear and a bra before putting on a red dress that fell to her knees and covered up her arms. 

She put on some black flats and looked over at the cash register. She didn't have any money. And she felt bad for taking the clothing. 

'Take some money.' No, I'm not like that, I'm not a criminal. She couldn't resist. She needed money. 'It's only a little bit, they won't notice.' She told herself. Wanda walked behind the desk and wiggled her fingers in front of the old cash register. She watched as the red energy fly around as the cash register popped open. 

There wasn't much to begin with. Only a couple of 5's and a handful of ones. And a lot of coins. She took everything, down to the last penny and stuck it an a small black purse to match her outfit. 

She left the store and walked back out onto the street. Walking around would be too slow, but using her powers to levitate would be too risky too. 

'It's dark remember? No one can see you.' 

She took in a shaky breath and slowly started to levitate herself. She shot up into the air and onto the roof of a tall building. 

These definitely were old. Super old. They reminded her of the buildings in Sokovia. She looked down at her feet. Remembering the destruction Ultron caused. 

A bright flash of blue caught her eye. She looked up. There was bright lights in the distance. Like a fair or something similar was being held. She could get some info there. 

She launched herself off the roof and into an alley way near the fair. 

Unfortunately she was a little rusty with landing and tripped and landed on a pile of trash cans. She groaned. That was going to leave a nasty bruise. 

Wanda picked herself up and looked at a soggy newspaper on her hand. She squinted and saw a picture of a science fair and something about a world of tomorrow? Her English reading skills weren't exactly perfect. 

1942\. Was the date read on the paper. 1942. 

1942\. 

No. It couldn't be. This paper has to be old. But what kind of paper has survived until 2016. 

She slid down the wall and fell flat on the cement floor in horror. 

Did, did she do this? Did she send herself back in time. No. Wanda refused to believe it. She stood up quickly and walked out of the alley. 

Wanda noticed all of the old fashions and all of the men were wearing army uniforms. Old ones. Oh god she really couldn't-

"Hello, uhm, uh Ma'am." A frail hand tapped her on the shoulder. 

She turned around and looked in horror. 

"Are you lost?" 

Steven Grant Rogers. Captain America. Was standing right in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow haven't updated in 400 years

He was smaller than she thought he would be. Sure she had seen photos-as did the rest of America, but she never really thought about how tiny he used to be. "Do you need help?" His deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts. His voice was too deep for his small, frail body. Though the experiment would change that. "No-I," She choked out. His eyebrows rose up in surprise.

Wanda lifted one of her own eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sorry, its just your accent-where are you from?" Damn. She forgot that her accent was still somewhat thick. "Sokovia. I uh," She then remembered what she read on the newspaper, "I'm uh-here for the science fair!" Steve chuckled. Steve opened his mouth to say something when Wanda caught a man reaching for Steve in the corner of her eye. Her body tensed up. "Heya Steve!" He said in an accent-a Brooklyn one. Her muscles froze when she saw the face.

James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier. His face wasn't haunted by the things Hydra had done to him. He looked young, happy, so hopeful. "You uh, gonna introduce me to your lady friend?" He winked while wrapping his arm around Steve's shoulders. "Oh, I don't even know her name-," "Damn Steve gonna take a lady out without even knowing her NAME?" He chuckled. She hear Steve mumble something about him just trying to help before Bucky grabbed her hand. "The names Bucky, nice to meet ya!"

"Wanda." She replied prying her hand from his. She could feel Steve's envy. "She's here for the science fair." Steve said. Bucky's face lit up. "Now Steve isn't it rude not to show the lady around?" Wanda frowned. She wanted to reply to that comment, but it would ruin her chance at getting back home, to her own time. "Bucky! Bucky!" Two girls shouted, waving at him. They ran up to him, completely ignoring Steve. Their eyes scanned Wanda. She felt their jealousy and their anger.

"We were waiting for you!" The blonde one said. "Yeah, yeah, let's get this science fair over with so we can go dancing!" The other one exclaimed. Bucky chuckled, "Anything for the ladies!"

Steve turned to her. "Would you uh- like to join us?" Wanda cocked an eyebrow. "Since your here for the fair n all-," He blurted out. Wanda smiled and hooked her arm with his. "I'd love to come."

Wanda saw the displays of all the attractions. The technology was better than what she had in Sokovia. But this was childsplay compared to Tony Stark's tech. Hell, even the bathrooms had better tech than here. She saw a crowd of people forming at a stage where one of the girls dragged Bucky into the crowd exclaiming, "Look, look the shows about to start!"

The curtains pulled back to reveal a line of ladies and a red car. A man walked onto the stage as the crowd went wild. He felt familiar. He held an air of confidence, or was that arrogance? "Now! Feast your eyes!" He pulled the lever and slowly but surely the car started to float.

It reminded her of how Tony's suit was designed. Tony. She lost her family because of him. Then she was locked in a jail cell, shock collar and everything like she was a dog. The car slammed onto the ground as quickly as it was floating.

The man chuckled, "Well I did say a few years." She looked at the logo printed onto the wheels of the car, no it couldn't be-, "Howard Stark." Steve provided. Howard Stark. Tony's father. She hadn't heard very many good things about him. Hopefully she can avoid him and anyone else until she returns to her time.

He smiled at her-almost regretfully. "I'm sorry Wanda but I have to go." She watched his small form speed walk to what looked like a registration area. Maybe this was her chance. She had heard about the doctor who changed Steve, Dr. Erskine.

If she could explain what happened then she could find a way home. She took off after Steve. She walked into the small building and scanned the room, Steve wasn't in sight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dr. Erskine walk into a small room covered by a curtain.

She marched her way over to the back. "Ah ah ah lady, you can go in there." The soldier stopped her. "Please sir I need to speak with Dr. Erskine!" Wanda pleaded. "No can do Ma'am." The soldier said roughly. God she hoped it didn't have to come to this.

She looked behind, to her left and right, making sure the coast was clear. She felt her red energy crawl through her veins, she creeped up close to him and lifted her hand.

"I'm sorry for this," She whispered. Wanda twisted her fingers and the red power shot out of her fingertips and into his temple. His eyes were glowing red and he stepped out of the way, letting her though. She saw the doctor making his way out.

"Dr. Erskine!" She exclaimed. He turned to look at her, "Please I must speak with you," She leaned in close and whispered, "Its about the Super Soldier Serum." His eyebrows shot up and he put his hand on her shoulder, "Right this way Miss."

He lead her into one of the curtain covered rooms and she sat down on one of the stools, Dr. Erskine across from her. "Now, tell me what you know Miss-?" "Wanda Maximoff," She said, "I know more than you might think."

She let the red energy fall out from her fingers and curled her fingers to make a mini energy ball. "Oh my, " Dr. Erskine gasped. "I'm from the future," Wanda said, "And I need your help."


End file.
